Sentiments
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Depuis longtemps Toya voulait avouer quelque chose à Yukito, cette journée gravé sous le signe de l'amour sera-t-elle l'occasion d'avouer ce qu'il a sur le cœur ?


_Voici un petit OS sur deux couples qui m'ont frustré dans la série parce qu'on n'en voit pas assez =). Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction de romance sur l'univers de Sakura. J'en avais déjà écrite mais d'aventure et pas de romance. Alors j'espère que vous allez aimé._

* * *

Sentiments

Cela faisait longtemps que Toya et Yukito n'avaient pas fait le chemin pour le lycée rien que tous les deux, sans Sakura. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils marchaient en silence, et Toya ne savait pas quoi lui dire, lorsque Yukito prit la parole :

- Comment va Sakura ?

- Elle va bien, elle a l'air un peu rêveur, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

- Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec Syaoran ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce petit morveux, encore moins de l'idée de lui et Sakura ensemble.

- Voilà un vrai discours de grand frère. Souris Yukito

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, pour la plus grand déception de Toya, il n'avait jamais vraiment manqué de courage, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le cours passa trop lentement, la tête de Toya était remplit de phrases qui auraient pu convenir, mais laquelle était la bonne ? Toya tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, il verrait bien quoi lui dire plus tard.

xxXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxXXXxXXxxXXxx

Sakura avait reçu une lettre de Meiling la veille, Syaoran revenait à Tomoeda le jour-même, Sakura était folle de joie, elle avait vraiment envie de le revoir. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et qu'elle lui avait répondu, ils n'ont pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps seuls.

Ce jour étant un jour sans cours, Sakura avait donné rendez-vous à Tomoyo dans le parc, près du toboggan pingouin. Lorsque Sakura arriva, elle se stoppa net, à la place de Tomoyo, elle trouva Syaoran. Elle rougit instantanément, et il fit de même lorsqu'il la vit.

- Syaoran ! Hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui, et en lui sautant dans les bras.

Syaoran fut surpris mais resserra son étreinte. Ils se sourirent tout en rougissant.

- Je croyais que tu arriverais plus tard dans la journée.

- En fait je suis arrivé hier. Je voulais te faire une surprise, et c'était également l'idée de Tomoyo. Je pense qu'elle doit être avec Meiling là.

- Meiling est là aussi ? J'aimerai bien la voir aussi. On va se promener un peu ? Demanda Sakura après une petite hésitation.

- D'accord. Lui sourit Syaoran.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, puis avec hésitation, Syaoran prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne, ils rougirent mais continuèrent de marcher ainsi, légèrement embarrassé.

- Au fait, qu'y a-t-il dans ton panier ? Demande Syaoran

- Un pique-nique ! Répondit Sakura avec le sourire. Ça n'a pas été facile d'écarter Kero, j'ai dû préparer un gros repas et un gâteau avant de partir pour éviter qu'il me suive. Et encore il m'a fait tout une scène parce que normalement je voyais Tomoyo, et qu'il voulait un gâteau d'elle. Au final j'ai réussi, il est à la maison il attend sagement que je rentre.

- Toujours aussi gourmand.

- Tu connais notre bon vieux Kero.

Ils rirent ensemble avant de s'installer à l'ombre sous un magnifique cerisier en fleur, ils mangèrent le pique-nique préparé par Sakura tout en discutant. Puis ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre appuyé le tronc de l'arbre. Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Syaoran. Il rougit, puis il se pencha vers elle, le cœur battant, il s'approcha d'elle, puis après une longue hésitation il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Le baiser fut délicat et tendre, il était parfait sous ces cerisiers en fleurs.

xxXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxXXXxXXxxXXxx

Toya et Yukito passèrent par le parc pour rentrer chez eux. Toya aperçut Sakura et Syaoran de loin, il se renfrogna et gronda.

- Eh bien on dirait que Sakura est heureuse.

- Petit morveux. Marmonna Toya

- Laisse les un peu tranquille, tu as vu comme ils sont mignons tous les deux, ils ont l'air heureux.

Toujours en grommelant, Toya et Yukito allèrent dans un coin tranquille au milieu des arbres, loin de la vision de Sakura et Syaoran, leurs baisers et leurs sourires. Le coin était très beau, à l'ombre, et surtout au calme. Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte appuyés sur le même tronc d'arbre. Le cœur battant, Toya se mis devant Yukito :

- Yukito …

- Oui Toya ? Lui sourit Yukito

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il y eu un grand silence, le cœur de Toya battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fallait que ça sorte, d'un coup se serait plus facile.

- JE T'AIME YUKITO !

Yukito ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de sourire tendrement à Toya et de s'approcher de lui, il posa une main sur la joue de Toya

- Moi aussi Toya. Je désespérais d'entendre ces mots un jour.

Toya ne sentait plus son cœur tellement il battait fort, l'espace d'un instant il crut que Yukito avait compris de travers, qu'il parlait d'amitié, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration d'amour, lorsque Yukito se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Toya. Le baiser timide, devint très vite passionné, laissant couler tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps sans se l'être avouer. Toutes leurs émotions se sentaient dans ce baiser, avant qu'il ne devint plus passionné encore.

**Fin**


End file.
